


【JokerBru】晦暗之光

by Claria



Category: Joker - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claria/pseuds/Claria
Summary: 亞瑟和布魯斯在警局對上了眼，那是他們第二次見面。





	【JokerBru】晦暗之光

**Author's Note:**

> 此為2019電影Joker衍生，其中主要以電影為主，並參考DC的刊物與影集之設定。請注意內容無情愛描寫，三年起步啊各位。  
最後，所有美好屬於DC，OOC屬於我。

那場道德底線之下的狂歡終是無法持續太久，被怒火、悲切和嫉妒啃食的烏合之眾被武裝警察迅速壓制，罪業之火在防彈背心與更多槍械的到來下被默默熄滅，剩下的星火註定將高譚市燃成高高在上的萬惡之都。  
  
自警方開了第一槍，高譚的狂徒便扔下了面具四處逃竄，破碎的、染上鮮血的面具滿地都是，而那些面具的小丑花紋另一面是一片蒼白，是廉價的塑膠容器和吃披薩剩下的白色紙盤，是用來縫補衣服的細線和會在耳朵根部留下疼痛與紅痕的橡皮筋，那些莽夫來自於高譚最底層，妄圖用極其劣質的物品，換取最崇高的利益。  
  
Joker被壓制在引擎蓋上時見著這荒誕的場景，腦中出現廚子將倉庫中偷吃乳酪的老鼠趕走的模樣，不住哈哈大笑，此舉換來的便是武裝警察公報私仇地一陣毒打。  
  
他被銬上手銬，扔上囚車，與幾名運氣差被抓住的高譚市民坐在一起。警察們得把他們從東區押送到位於老城區的高譚警局總部，重犯囚車在兩輛警車的護送下高速行駛。途中，他突然跪在椅子上，從通風口向外看，還沒等他確認外頭璀璨的燈光是否來自於高譚最為高尚的鑽石區，他便被車廂內的警察壓制在地，Joker痛呼一聲，看見警察眼中的憤怒與畏懼，他又忍不住笑出了聲，在警察的警告和咒罵下，他笑得更加瘋狂，誰也搞不清楚他究竟是想挑釁警方還是真的止不來笑，連另一名待命的警察都伸手制止了壓制Joker雙手的警察，他搖搖頭，示意同伴放下準備揍人的手，自己則將Joker拉起，並將他扔回他原本的座位上。他高亢尖銳的小丑笑聲在囚車中迴盪，刺激著每個人的耳膜，直到從外頭滲入的燈光漸漸減少，他才慢慢止住笑聲，而他們也隨著燈光的離去遠離鑽石區，來到高譚老城區。  
  
囚車停在警局門口，開門後便由執勤的警員將他們帶進警局，而身上揹著好幾條人命的Joker則是由方才的兩名武裝警員帶入警局，他們得把暴動的主謀交給警長，然而警長卻不在局內，一名執勤警探抱歉地看著兩名武裝警察，「抱歉，長官，局長已經在路上了。」  
  
「不用擔心這個，做好你們該做的就好。」Joker身邊的警察和氣地說道，在短暫的對話結束後不久，身材臃腫的警長便回到警局，他身後跟著兩名警探，其中一名還牽著一個小男孩。警長的回歸沒有讓忙碌慌亂的警局安定下來，反而有愈加混亂之勢。  
  
Joker皺著眉頭，認為輪到自己還要一段時間而他的腳痠得要命，於是他便伸長腿，用腳尖勾了一張看起來快壞掉鐵圓椅子後，一屁股坐在搖搖欲墜的軟墊上。  
  
他身旁的警察看了他一眼，沒說什麼。Joker抹了一把額頭上的汗，把慘白的粉底膏跟著汗水一起抹去，露出下方的些許膚色。Joker將手上的粉底和手指的皮屑搓揉成球，焦躁地看著警長帶著身後一眾人員進了辦公室，他抬著眼睛緊盯那些步伐快速的緊急應對人員，嘴角弧度還是與他以血畫上的笑容一樣翹得老高，但他注意到那名牽著男孩的警探沒有跟上去，而是在門口停了下來。  
  
Joker將視線放在那兩人身上，只見警探將男孩安置在警長辦公室外的等候沙發區，並命人替他泡了一杯熱茶——或咖啡？但很顯然，讓一個孩子喝咖啡不是什麼好決定——警探在安頓好一切後也沒有從男孩身旁離開，而是攬住了他，將男孩的上半身都拉進懷裡。  
  
男孩低著頭看著杯子裡的熱茶，一口都沒喝。他身上披著一件既破舊又寬大的褐色大衣，黑色頭髮修剪得宜，整齊乾淨，因為他低著頭，長長的瀏海遮住了他的面貌，也讓Joker對他倆失去了觀看欲。  
  
Joker將視線挪開，因焦躁而不停抖動、踩踏的雙腿終於讓椅子正式宣告死亡。Joker的屁股跟著圓圓的軟墊一起落在地上，鐵椅倒下的聲音讓很多人都看了過來，當Joker扶著腰站起來了，發現看向他的人臉上都帶著不同意義的笑容。  
  
嘲笑、冷笑、不屑、唾棄，眾人正帶著不同的情緒不約而同給予他笑容，一滴冷汗沿著Joker的臉頰滑下，狂躁的笑意已經在他喉頭醞釀成形，他也想笑，他想放肆地笑出來，但伴隨笑聲而來的會是落在他臉頰的拳頭對吧？他一點也不意外高譚市警察會忍耐不住把他打死，若不是這個城市腐敗至極，又怎麼會任由Joker成長茁壯呢？  
  
然後他感覺到一股銳利如刀的視線。  
  
還沒轉頭，他就已經感覺寒毛直豎，連笑意也被這股寒意硬生生壓了回去。  
  
Joker遲疑地朝視線來源望去，只見那個捧著茶的男孩抬起頭了。瀏海之後，他精緻漂亮的臉上滿是淚痕，幾縷頭髮黏在他蒼白的臉上，嘴唇的血色也淡得不可思議。  
  
而最特別的是他的眼睛，Joker一輩子都忘不了在高譚郊區第一次見到那雙眼睛的心情，躲在纖長睫毛下的雙眼如此美麗，如此黯淡無光，所以他才想讓這個孩子快樂些，雖然被打斷了，但不影響他把這雙眼睛深深記在腦袋裡。然而男孩此刻雙眼中沒了那些隱晦和沉靜，他的雙眼有萬般情緒，像是眼淚終於把鑽石上的泥土洗去般，那些複雜的痛苦與悲傷成了男孩眼裡的光，璀璨奪目，令人神往。  
  
見著他的面貌，Joker鬼使神差地往後爬了幾步，他們對話的場景還清晰如畫地印在他的腦海中，是他，布魯斯·韋恩。他送了布魯斯·韋恩一朵花，藏在魔術棒裡沒有花香的鮮豔假花；他給了布魯斯·韋恩一個笑容，用雙手勾起了他憂鬱得下垂的嘴角；他還向布魯斯·韋恩獻出了自己的名字——亞瑟。亞瑟·佛萊克，他的名字。  
  
亞瑟眨了眨眼睛，向男孩伸出了手，抓住的卻只有空氣。他們之間隔著太多東西了，雜亂的桌椅、來來去去的警員、訂製襯衫與廉價西裝、柔軟沙發和斷成兩截的圓椅、熱茶與手銬、溫暖的擁抱與毒打、安慰與嘲笑、善意與惡意、美好與慘澹，他想起自己在公寓頂樓抽著菸，看著閃亮的韋恩塔，此時亞瑟·佛萊克和布魯斯·韋恩的距離便有如他在東區破舊的公寓和韋恩塔的距離一樣遙不可及，觸目之光，卻永遠無法觸及。  
  
在亞瑟舉起手時，武裝警察順著他伸手的方向望去，卻看見他所指的是韋恩家獨子時，他感到一陣不明所以的寒意。他迅速把亞瑟舉起的手壓下，韋恩身邊的警探也注意到Joker的舉動，於是他站起身來把男孩放在自己的手臂上想離開現場，讓韋恩家僅剩的孩子待在這兒實在太危險，他應該把他帶到會客室裡等待韋恩家的管家，而不是把他放在滿滿都是罪犯的前廳。  
  
此時，局長也從辦公室出來，他對亞瑟身邊的武裝警察點點頭，他們便意會地將他拉起，向與韋恩反方向的審訊室裡帶去。  
  
「讓我坐在他旁邊，我什麼都會說。」亞瑟聽見自己喃喃自語，而從他的右邊傳來回應，他說：「別傻了，他不是你能碰得起的人。」  
  
然而當亞瑟轉向右邊看向武裝警察時，發現警察眼睛直視前方，對他的轉頭沒有反應。  
  
他不知道自己有沒有問出口，也不知道有沒有人回應他，他只知道，他和布魯斯·韋恩大抵是不會再見面了。  
  
會客室內，詹姆斯·戈登放下布魯斯，回想方才Joker詭異的反應，他遲疑了很久，直到姓潘尼沃斯的管家來帶走布魯斯，戈登才在他們離開前叫住布魯斯，並向他問道：「你......認識外面那個畫著小丑妝的人嗎？」  
  
布魯斯低著頭認真回想，可奇怪的是，他分明是想著那個跌倒的小丑，最後卻會想起那天隔著欄杆看見的臉孔。布魯斯搖搖頭，把那個魔術師趕出腦海後用沙啞的聲音對戈登說：「我不認識他。」  
  
牽著布魯斯的潘尼沃斯向戈登點點頭，踏著沉重的步伐離開警局。


End file.
